Invisible Caress
by DroppingThisSiteToo
Summary: What happens when Lucy has Kohta all to herself before the other's arrive home after school? Click to find out. ; Critiques are more than welcome.


_**Invisible Caress.**_

Kohta stumbled around the Kaeda Inn completely exhausted from the math exam he had previously endured. He decided he would catch a few winks before Yuka came home and bitched him out over being lazy. A sigh escaped him as he opened the door to his room to find it messier than usual. Either Nyuu or Nana had been in his room before going out; upon further investigation, it had to have been the pink haired beauty, Nyuu, since all of his boxers were tossed carelessly all over the place. Nyuu had some sort of obsession with underwear...and breasts...

Kohta only shook his head and entered the room, sliding the door shut behind him and dropping his back pack on the floor. He laid his tired body out on the mat, folding his arms behind his head as his eyes closed. Yuka, Nana, Mayu, and Nyuu came home not fifteen minutes after Kohta had fallen asleep carrying in his share of the groceries he had neglected to help them shop for.

"Kohta! We're home!", Yuka called, trying her hardest to mask her irritation as she laid the bags on the counter.

"I think he said something about needing sleep before he left...", Mayu stated as she placed the milk and eggs in the refrigerator.

"He gets enough sleep at night.", Yuka whined, "He's just being lazy."

"Nyuu!", Nyuu cheered as she ran through the inn for Kohta's room.

"Well, I think Kohta's in for a rude awakening...", Mayu giggled as she watched Nyuu run off. Nana stood stock still at the kitchen threshold, sensing the other side of Nyuu awakening from it's slumber.

'Not here....not now...', Nana mentally pleaded.

**

Nyuu quietly crept into Kohta's room, giggling as she slowly stalked towards him ready to scare him awake. Something started changing inside of her and she clutched her head as the shadow of her default personality engulfed her, swallowing her whole and placing her into a mental slumber. The two silky, lavender ribbons which had hidden the cat ear-like horns growing from her skull fell to the messy floor at her feet. In the span of a few seconds Nyuu was gone and Lucy stood over Kohta's sleeping form, her magenta eyes now dilated and glassy.

'Look at him...sleeping so peacefully...', Lucy thought bitterly as she stalked towards him and sat by his side, 'I wish I could be a part of that peace, a part of what can make him smile so in his slumber...'

A smile softened her solid features as she reached out but thought better of it; instead one of her vectors emerged and stroked his chin, running over the length of his body. She watched with awe as Kohta's body reacted in the most unexpected way; the front of his jeans began to tent. Blushing feverishly at what she hadn't intended to do she turned about to stand and leave when she heard him murmur the name of her other half.

"N-Nyuu...", Kohta moaned as he arched his spine against the mat.

Lucy stared in awe and reached out with three vectors now and began to gently stroke his body, rubbing the palms of her invisible hands against his balls. Kohta gasped and worked up a sweat as Lucy allowed another vector to grip his organ and gently stroke it. Shaking her head, she stopped, knowing that deep down she really did not have Kohta's permission to mess with his body. Again, Lucy stood and turned away from him ready to leave.

But...

She stopped a foot away from the door and thought to herself for a moment. Technically she wasn't physically touching him. How would he know anyways...? Lucy smirked and used two vectors to keep the door sealed while she used five to rub and stroke Kohta's sleeping body. He arched and flexed beautifully to her vectors ministrations and after a few minutes a small, but still noticeable, dark spot appeared on the front of his jeans.

Slowly, Kohta's cobalt blue eyes opened wide, causing Lucy to panic and recede into the shadows of her mind, allowing Nyuu control over the body once again. Kohta gasped at Nyuu and covered the wet spot in his jeans.

"N-Nyuu? Ahhh! Don't look!",he folded over his lower half trying to conceal his little problem as best he could.

"Nyuu, nyuuuu!", cheered the pink haired angel as she ran up to Kohta and hugged him tightly. Deep inside her subconscious, Lucy smiled in the dark at Kohta's bewilderment, remembering she would have to definitely have to do this again...


End file.
